The proliferation of computerized automation of processes in every aspect of life, data storage and processing have become a major component of networked systems handling social interactions. In such systems, social data is entered, modified, or deleted from a number of sources. Various social data stores from simple tables to complicated databases are maintained and synchronized as new entries or modifications are made by different sources. In addition, variety of services are offered to enable internal and external parties' interactivity with the social data hosted by the data stores. Incapacitation events associated with an owner of the social data present significant challenges in management and disposition of the social data.